If Only
by urahara-uchiha1223
Summary: Sometimes shadows can become friendly when you're alone all your life. But what if instantly you're pulled out?
1. Chapter 1, The Sleepless Morning

"Why are you showing me this brother?"

Images of horrible murders raced through his mind. All his loved ones easily falling to the ground. No one was sparred, except himself. Feeling hypnotized, the boy awoke, sweat gliding down his face.

'_It was all just a dream.' _thought the boy, trying to forget the painful scarring that was put on him that one day. He looked over at his clock.

"Damn it." was all he could say after reading the immensely dull clock which read, '1:47 AM.'

The boy hadn't been able to sleep well recently and the effect was slowly hurting him. A few days ago training alone, he passed out due to the suppressing amount of sleep. Slowly the boy started to get up from his almost useless bed and looked out the window.

Nothing but the dark of the night. Sometimes he wished his loved ones were there to view the darkness with him; help him. Mentally sighing he started to walk to the kitchen which was rather unkempt. Feeling the darkness grow around him, he placed the object he had grabbed onto the table and slowly did some hand signs and, almost instantly, a flame blew from his mouth and onto the object, which happened to be a candle.

He started walking around the house, trying to rid of the restlessness he felt when something out of the ordinary happened. Breaking the silence, a high pitched voice screamed; the noise coming from the front porch. The already awakened boy ran to the door and cautiously opened the door with a kunai knife in hand, ready to use in case of trouble.

When he opened the door it most certainly not was what he expected. Well, for some part at least. The scream must have come from the dark object (since he left the candle on the table) on the ground which he guessed was a girl that, although difficult to tell, looked around his age. He asked her if she was okay, but without the reply made, he figured she was unconscious and picked her up carrying her to his couch.

'_Why do all the weird things happen to me?' _he thought, once again mentally sighing.


	2. Chapter 2, Confusion

Staring down at the girl, he thought it was pointless. In fact, he didn't understand why he was staring at her in the first place. Everything around him was dark once again not allowing him to see if he knew who she was. Although when he tried to look away, he just couldn't; as if something was forcibly making him look deeply at her. Seeing the slightest bit of movement come from the dark figure, he asked, "Are you okay?" without showing the slightest look of worry on his face, not like she could see it anyway.

The girl, now starting to stir, quietly said, "Huh?" and began rubbing her eyes. As she pulled her hands away and began opening her eyes, she noticed someone standing over her. It looked like Itachi. She screamed, begging him not to hurt her. Slightly surprised, the boy said he wouldn't and then asked her for her name.

"What?" she asked. "You don't know me anymore, Dad?"

"Dad?" the boy asked wondering what in all of creation was going on.

"What have I done? You took me here and now you...you...you're not..."

"I'm not a Dad... we look the same age..." he said, annoyed.

"O-oh. W-well I'm U-uchiha S-seimei." she said, stuttering immediately.

"Uchiha?" a now wide-eyed boy asked.

"Y-yes, there's only t-two l-left."

"You and..."

"My... D-dad. U-u-u-u..." she started, the boy hearing the sadness in her words,"Uchiha...I-itachi."

Seimei lowered her head, as if she knew what would happen next. The boy just stood there; looking confused and letting the words of which he found pain sink in.

_'She's Itachi's...daughter? Then that means...that means I'm her uncle? No, I've got to get rid of her. I want to kill Itachi and she'll just get in my way...she'll only end up slowing me down.' _

"U-um, w-what's y-your name?" the shy girl asked, nervous from all that was ensuing right in front of her.

"There aren't only two Uchiha left after all." he said, confusing the girl more than he had before," I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Seimei's eyes widened in shock.

"B-but how? I-I thought t-they a-all died of the...p-plague. E-except for my f-family. M-my father killed my mother, t-that's w-why everyone looks d-down on me."

"No. Itachi killed everyone in the clan. He left me, his brother, because he said I wasn't even worth killing. But you... aren't dead..." he trailed off.

"M-maybe he g-gave me m-mercy." was all the girl could mutter out. She couldn't believe fate would bring her here, with another Uchiha.

Sasuke said nothing more than a simple, "Hn." This, he noticed, broke the conversation and left the two enveloped in silence. Silence, for at least five minutes. Neither of them knew what to say and both weren't fond of each other. Seimei searched everywhere for something to say, although when she opened her mouth, not a single word slid out. Sasuke on the other hand, was wondering what she was doing. She looked so odd, like she had never had to deal with any problems in her life.

'_I wonder what Itachi did…it's like she's never seen anything before…' _Sasuke thought. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Are you a ninja? Or training to be one?" his voice was now somewhat quieter than before, yet with a hint of curiosity.

"N-no. I've a-actually n-never thought m-much about it." she said.

"Do you possess the sharingan?" he quickly questioned.

"T-the what?" she asked. This had to be the most confusing morning in her entirety of life.

Sasuke tried to bring forth the gift he had gotten but sometimes he couldn't summon it. Instead of this, he decided to explain the sharingan to her and when he finished his rather long speech, Seimei sat in awe.

'_Is that possible? I don't think I would be able to do something so…amazing!'_

"Maybe I do want to be a ninja." she said quietly, without stuttering.

"Do you know any jutsus?"

Luckily she had heard of this before and knew what he was talking about.

"Unfortunately, n-no." the girl put her head down, her hair falling in her face.

"Hn." he said in an attempt to keep himself from helping her. Out of nowhere, he asked her if she wanted some breakfast.

"S-sure."

The hours had flown by, even though it seemed like very few minutes. Seimei was hungry but didn't want to beg him for anything, really. The sun had started to peak over the hills and the darkness that once surrounded everything was toning down as the light sprinkled over all the black. She followed Sasuke into the kitchen which was, as she noted in her mind, quite unorganized and fairly dirty, although she was used to it.

"I don't have much food left so-"

"I-I don't need a-anything." Seimei interrupted with a weak smile. She was trying her best to be brave. She didn't really like or understand people since most of her memories seemed to be in shadows, secluded from the rest of the world.

The kitchen was much brighter than the other room so the two could see each other much easier. They noticed they looked a lot like each other except that Semei's hair was a couple inches longer and that she didn't have such nice clothes. In fact, the clothes were quite stained and had several rips and tears in them. Sasuke felt pity on his niece.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" he found himself asking.

'_Stop helping her! You don't want her around, remember idiot?'_ he thought to himself, annoyed.

"Uh…o-okay. T-thanks." Seimei replied.

Sasuke then noticed the problem. He only knew where his clothes were. Mentally sighing, he went to his room and pulled out the same exact things he was wearing (except the arm and leg bandage things). Finally gathering enough courage, Seimei managed to say, "T-thanks for a-all the h-help. I-I really a-appreciate it."

"Hn." he said, showing her the bathroom so she could change.

'_Well, he seems somewhat like me…I think we both don't like to talk much…' _she thought, _'I can't believe what my father has done. Now I really despise him… and am even more scared of him…and those eyes…'_

She remembered how she had ended up here.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Her father had told her she could go with him on a trip, which was scarcely odd. When they reached the designated country, he led her to the Uchiha Manor and brought her to the front porch.**_

"_**Where are we?" Seimei asked, trying to lower the tension from her father not talking. She turned searching for some reply, if any and saw that he was staring at her. She looked too puzzled to move. All of a sudden his eyes turned a horrible crimson red with black swirls in them. She was taken into another world and saw the most horrible things she had ever seen in her life. She let out a terrified scream and then things went blurry from there, so she must have passed out. **_

_**(End Flashback)**_

----------------

Sorry to end it there but it was the only place I could find to leave some suspense (hopefully). Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only this story and Seimei, so please don't sue!


End file.
